Eien
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Lorsque Miranda se réveille après une dur mission, elle décide d'aller se promener au bord de la mer se trouvant à proximité de l'auberge. Mais c'était sans se douter que la présence de son escorte, Kanda, allait rendre cette promenade si agréable.


**Eien**

Cela faisait cinq heures que la bataille faisait rage : Allen et Kanda tuaient des akumas par dizaine tandis que Miranda protégeait les trouveurs et ces deux collègues lorsque cela était nécessaire. Cependant, plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus la jeune femme faiblissait et cela se fit ressentir sur son bouclier : certaines attaques, venant des akumas, passaient à travers. Réalisant cela, les deux exorcistes jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'allemande : elle était en sueur, ses yeux étaient vide de toute émotion et son souffle était devenu si faible qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle ne respirait plus – elle allait bientôt craquer. Allen et Kanda se lancèrent un regard entendu et continuèrent le combat dans une attaque décisive qui avait pour but de mettre fin à cette bataille.

Ils éliminèrent les akumas restant et alors qu'ils mettaient fin à l'existence de ces pauvres âmes emprisonnées, le corps de Miranda craqua : ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol, désactivant ainsi son innocence. Les trouveurs se précipitèrent vers elle et ils furent très vite rejoint par Allen qui, inquiet de l'état de son aînée, arrivait en courant après avoir anéanti le dernier akuma restant. Et alors qu'ils s'occupaient de la jeune femme, Kanda les regardait de loin : il n'était pas du genre sentimental et ne voulait pas prendre part à ces effusions d'amitié et d'inquiétude partagé. Cependant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une légèrement inquiétude à l'égard de Miranda. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car dès qu'il apprit qu'il suffirait à l'exorciste de se reposer une bonne nuit pour qu'elle récupère ses forces, il ré-adopta son attitude de « je m'en foutisme » : ce qui eut pour effet de déclancher l'une de ces sympathiques disputes entre Allen et lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'aurore, les paupières de Miranda papillonnèrent et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la douce lumière du soleil levant qui passait par la fenêtre. Puis, en se tournant légèrement vers cette dernière, elle reconnu la silhouette du jeune japonais : il était assis sur une chaise et regardait le lever du soleil à travers la vitre avec un regard doux et calme. Miranda ne prononça pas un mot, observant cette expression si rare sur le visage du samouraï. Cependant, celui-ci remarqua que son aînée s'était réveillée et il se tourna vers elle sans un mot. A ce moment-là, son regard reprit cette expression d'indifférence qu'il avait toujours et la jeune femme se décida alors à engager la conversation.

« La bataille ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure après avoir remarqué la présence d'Allen dans un lit à côté du sien.

« Finie. » répondit le kendoka. « Tu t'es évanouie à la fin et comme on est assez loin du QG, Moyashi a décidé de te laisser te reposer dans une auberge. » expliqua t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son propre lit.

« Pardon pour le dérangement. » s'excusa t-elle en voyant le jeune homme s'asseoir sur son lit.

Kanda lâcha un petit « Tche » dont il avait le secret puis s'allongea sur son lit en se recouvrant des draps et ce, sans lancer un seul regard à son aînée. De son côté, Miranda referma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir mais Morphée ne revint pas la chercher et ne supportant pas de rester allonger sans rien faire, elle se leva, prit le châle qu'elle avait mis dans sa valise puis sortit de la chambre silencieusement. Enfin, elle pensait avoir fait ça dans le silence mais, ce terme-là, Kanda le maîtriser mieux que personne et ce n'était pas Miranda qui allait le berner. Il regarda la porte fermée puis lâcha un soupir.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la jeune allemande arriva sur la plage qui bordait l'auberge et esquissa un sourire. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle voyait la mer et qu'elle pouvait en profiter. Elle respira un bon coup d'air frais puis, après avoir enlever ses chaussures, commença à marcher dans le sable mouillé et profita des doux rayons du soleil, qui naissait à l'horizon, sur sa peau.

Mais alors qu'elle marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle ressentit une présence derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour apercevoir Kanda à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, le visage impassible comme à son habitude et s'étant lui aussi arrêté. Miranda afficha un petit sourire puis se décida à lui faire une proposition.

« Tu peux venir plus près, Kanda-kun. » dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Cependant, la seule réaction que le japonais laissa apparaître, ce fut un détournement de tête et un grand silence : il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre aux attentes de l'exorciste. L'aînée le comprit bien vite et elle abandonna l'idée de marcher aux côtés de son cadet. Elle reprit finalement sa route, un sourire étendu sur ses lèvres car elle se sentait encore plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle savait que Kanda la suivait : elle pouvait profiter de cet instant en tout sérénité.

Bien des mètres et minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une digue composée de centaines de rochers et menant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la berge, fendant la mer en deux. Miranda observa les roches quelques secondes puis se décida à y grimper afin d'aller observer l'océan de plus près. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à escalader, Kanda accéléra le pas et daigna ouvrir la bouche.

« Arrête tes conneries, idiote ! Redescend ou ça va mal finir ! » cria t-il.

« Je peux très bien marcher sur une digue sans tomber. » répondit-elle. « Je ne suis pas si maladroite. » continua t-elle, légèrement amusée et en continuant de grimper.

Le samouraï soupira, désespéré : décidemment, cette stupide femme allait le rendre fou. Il se décida alors de la suivre, pas très convaincu par la soudaine confiance de celle-ci : il escalade rapidement la digue et resta à seulement un mètre de Miranda pour la surveiller et agir en cas de problème. Cependant, il ne se passa rien et ils arrivèrent au bout de la digue en cinq petites minutes. Une fois stoppée, la jeune femme se baissa pour toucher l'eau : un sourire de bien être s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle jouait délicatement avec l'eau, remuant sa main de droite à gauche, en rond ou encore de haut en bas. Kanda la regardait faire dans le silence le plus total, un peu intrigué par le fait que la seule présence de la mer pouvait rendre son aînée si joyeuse.

Mais alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à se relever, l'un de ses pieds se prit dans sa robe et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à tomber à l'eau mais à la place de sentir une sensation de fraîcheur et d'humidité, elle sentit une chaleur apaisante et une pression autour de sa taille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'agissait des bras du kendoka qui entouraient tout son corps. Quand à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait, elle comprit bien vite que la cause venait du corps de Kanda lui-même : il la tenait si près que tout son dis était en contact avec le torse du jeune homme. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce contact qui la fit rougir, ce fut ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

« Qu'es-ce que tu disais déjà ? » demanda le japonais sur un ton sarcastique.

C'est à ce moment précis que les joues de l'allemande se teintèrent de rouge et ce, à cause de la honte : finalement, elle était bien assez maladroite pour tomber sur une digue…

« Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. » commença Kanda. « Maintenant, tu te tais et tu me suis. » ordonna t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme tout en relâchant son étreinte autour de la taille de celle-ci.

Puis, suite à cela, il reprit la route en sens inverse, gardant la main de Miranda dans la sienne et il n'allait sûrement pas la lâcher de sitôt. Et alors qu'ils marchaient ainsi le long de la mer, main dans la main et dans un silence plus qu'agréable, les deux exorcistes ressentirent comme un sentiment de douceur et de sérénité qui aurait pu être éternel s'ils s'étaient arrêté et n'avaient pas continué leur chemin : ce qu'ils ne firent pas…

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge dans la demi-heure suivit et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, ils virent Allen debout. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut que ses deux collègues se tenaient la main. Cependant, il ne se formalisa pas de ce petit détail et ne fit aucune remarque. A l'inverse, Kanda lâcha la main de Miranda dès qu'il vit le regard du blandinet sur leurs mains liées puis, repartit s'allonger dans son lit sans dire un mot.

« Miranda-san, vous allez bien ? » demanda le maudit.

« Oui. Mais je suis encore légèrement fatiguée. » répondit-elle en affichant un petit sourire rassurant.

« Dans ce cas, dormez encore un peu, nous avons le temps. » proposa Allen.

Miranda accepta et repartit dans son lit à son tour, se recouvrant totalement avec les draps. A l'abri sous les couvertures, la seule chose à laquelle Kanda et Miranda pensaient, était le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble main dans la main. Les joues de la jeune allemande prirent une teinte rosée et elle pensa, tout comme le japonais au même moment, qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant de tendresse, de douceur et de sérénité puisse durer éternellement…

_The End_

**Quand j'y avais pensé pour la première fois, ça avait l'air vachement mieux ! ******

**...******

**Enfin bon, de toute manière, on n'est jamais contente de ce qu'on fait alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. lol ****' Hum... je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais et au final, ça donne une banal promenade au bord de la mer. -_-'**


End file.
